Let Me Cool You Down
by squishy the jellyfish
Summary: MXR It's a known fact that you'll die without water. I thought that there needed to be more stories about this pairing, so here is my contribution!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ah, Oishi I can't do this anymore, nya!" Eiji exclaimed as he collapsed flat on his back on the middle line.

Oishi was panting. He wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Alright Eiji, we'll _all _take a break. Tezuka, what do you think?!"

Tezuka was all the way on the other court; he was in the midst of playing a match with Inui. He inclined his head. "Alright everyone, break!"

Inui puffed lightly as he made his way over to the gate.

Momo, Ryoma, Kaidoh, Taka and Fuji were already sitting undercover taking drinks.

When Tezuka got over there, there was hell to pay. "Fifteen laps…" His stern outlook was slowly melting away, along with his posture. "Ten since the weather is hot…" he ordered, sitting down as soon as the five boys got up.

"It's all your fault." Kaidoh whispered venomously to Momo as he walked lazily along to the courts.

"What'd you say, mamushi?" Even _that _had no strength in it.

"Just shut up you two…" Ryoma commanded as he began to sprint slowly.

Fuji chuckled.

Taka sighed.

**T h e P r i n c e O f T e n n i s**

Practice that day was full of breaks. All the regulars were buggered.

Everyone had cleared out, save for Momo who was waiting for Ryoma, and Tezuka who was talking to coach Ryuzaki.

Ryoma was taking his time alright. He only had his school pants on, his torso was completely uncovered.

Momo differed. He was fully dressed, and, he was incredibly thirsty and eager to go. "Come on Echizen! I'm thirsty come on." Momo whined, watching as the boy took out a can of Ponta from his bag. _So…thirsty…_Momo couldn't believe how stupid he was for leaving his drink bottle at home!

Ryoma grunted, disregarding his friends' constant pleading. He opened the can and took a long sip of the soda.

Momo licked his lips. "H-hey Echizen, do you mind if I take a sip too?"

Ryoma began chugging.

"Hey, Echizen! Please?" Momo asked again, taking a step closer.

The boy smirked, he filled his whole mouth with the cooling liquid and chucked away the can. He continued to hold the substance locked in the cavern of his mouth, not letting anything digest or spill.

Momo bared his teeth. For a moment he wished that Ryoma's mouth would explode from the overpowering capacity. "_You…_"

Ryoma's smirk widened comically and his eyes grew bigger, giving off an innocent look. He turned to face his sempai, eager to torment him.

Momo's lips were chapped considerably. He was _so _thirsty it was painful.

Ryoma let some of the soda flow out through his mouth a little so it trickled delicately down his bottom lip to his chin.

Momo dropped his bag. His eyes were now gleaming with something the freshman had never seen before from his best friend.

Ryoma backed up until his shins hit the bench which knocked him into sitting on it.

Momo walked closer to the stunned boy. Leaning down to him, Momo did something which may as well have stopped time. The power player licked the soda on Ryoma's face. He guided his tongue around the boy's jaw, and then to his lips, lapping up the excess liquid.

Ryoma gasped (if that was even possible to someone with a mouth full of Ponta) _what _was Momo doing? He pushed his hands against Momo's chest, attempting to get the other boy off of him. But due to the difference in height and weight, Ryoma held no contest against the power player.

Momo wasn't sure what _he _was doing, but for some reason (apart from the cooling soda) the things he was doing felt good. He abruptly pinched Ryoma's nose, making the boy part his mouth open slightly. That's when Momo pounced. He put both hands on either side of the younger boy's shoulders and crashed his mouth with Ryoma's, drawing a large gasp from the boy. Plunging his tongue into the cold/refreshing cavern, Momo sighed. He was saved!

Ryoma poured the Ponta from his mouth to Momo's thoughtfully, and the elder boy took it with no second thought. Save the impending figure looming over him, this whole act was…satisfying. So satisfying in fact, that Ryoma wanted—no _needed _more. After the elder boy finished swallowing the soda, Ryoma pushed his tongue into his mouth, surprising the power player immensely. Though it took Momo by surprise, he complied; placing his tongue in the running for dominance. Ryoma hooked his arms around Momo's neck, bringing the two closer together.

However, Tezuka did the opposite when he walked in, demanding an excuse for 'taking advantage of the kouhai'.

Momo explained plainly that he was simply. "Thirsty."

* * *

**Please review!**

Squishy.


End file.
